Wave 2 Fauna
Fauna Wave 1 Fauna Here are all the Wave 2 Fauna Chickensauridae: A chicken modified for carnivore needs. Weak, fast, and nimble. A mix between Gallimimus, Chicken, and Ostrich Cave Human of the Dark: This sub-species of human is unique. It evolved in the caves of the Aztecs, and is very much like real humans. They are fairly short and wear masks with intense teeth and eyes. They are fairly primitive in technology. They have various light sources to use, and are highly aggressive The Giant Hermit Crab: Despite the name, this isn't a hermit crab, it's own genus isn't even known. It is apparently 6 legged and uses any hollow objects as shells. It has 2 arms with pincer-like claws, and has a tail mostly hidden depending on the object. This creature is best assosiated with abandoned insturments, using them as shells. The Leftover Terror Bird: Terror Birds, as their name goes, is a prehistoric carnivorous bird from the Paleolithic and before, but they didn't go extinct but 1. This massive 8 foot tall bird is quite similar to Titanis and various other related species. It evolved on islands and adapted a carnivorous lifestyle. They are fast, strong, and different from their relatives, they can climb... somewhat. The Tripod of Space: Unlike the World of Wars tripod, this is not a machine. It traverses on 3 long and skinny legs, and has a wide and flat body. It has simple eyes and has 2 semi-long tentacles on it's back. It is fairly peaceful despite it's aggressive look, but will use brute force to kill. 3 Species exist, the aquatic species, land species, and somewhat carnivorous species. They can reach as tall as buildings! The Moving Island: Kineinsula is a massive herbivore and filter feeder. It has massive back-tentacles and under-tentacles. It has a gigantic shell on it's top. It is bouyant and terrestrial animals live on the top. Coral, Sponges, and various other life live on the submerged part. The exposed part has life. It is fairly large, around the size of the average Small Island The Modern Lystrosaurus: Despite it's name, it isn't a Lystrosaurus. It is a large Mammal that evolved skin like the Lystrosaurus. It is somewhat large and peaceful, and grazes. It has a beak to break down plant matter. The Colorful Crane of the Amazon Jungle: This large bird has a colorful look to it. Unlike other birds, it is fairly attracted to chocolate. It stands taller than the human and can run and outsmart predators. It is a herbivore-insectivore bird. Despite the massive size, it is somewhat arboreal and can do neat tricks. It's colorful display is what gives it's iconic look, females are somewhat duller than males. The Oversized Tardigrade: This isn't a Tardigrade, but looks much like it. It is a blind mammal that goes by scent and sound. It is semi-aquatic and is a prominent Omnivore, but mostly Scavenger and Herbivore. It moves very slow and has 2 species, a smaller one and larger one. The Arboreal Dromeosaurid: This Dromeosaur is highly arboreal. It is an insectivore, herbivore, scavenger, and carnivore. They look much like birds and have 2 sickle claws per foot. They can somewhat fly with their large wings, their arms are closer up to their body, and a 4th finger evolved the extra length of wing. They are slightly larger than your average crows. The Clawed Mammal: Unlike other mammals, this mammal has long and sharp claws. It is both arboreal and carnivorous. It uses its claws to stab into a specific surface, or it's somewhat suction cups. It uses it to go up surfaces. It's long claws on all limbs can be deadly to smaller prey, as it latches on and bites. The Sea Serpent of Space: This overly massive sea serpent is large. Unlike Kineinsula, it is not very wide but very long. It lives on a planet far away and has adapted to be massive. Not much is known about this animal. The Invasive Plant: This plant is very grasslike, it comes from a planet and only acquired from it's home planet. It can be planted but needs maintenance to prevent spreading. Once it spreads, it will take over many ecosystems. Some deserts, plains, forests, mountains, jungles, ect. It kills surrounding plantlife and prevents most animals from doing daily activities. Some animals actually rely on this as a home, much like how the Mist is required for many of it's inhabitance. This grass is dangerous but yet supportive for it's native animals. This grass can grow up to 3 meters tall. The Fungus: This Fungus will infect nearly any animals and some plants. The animal infected will act differently but much like it's base animal. The infected animal will go to dark or wet places. If the Fungus infects plants, the plants will just benefit off the Fungus. The other species of Fungus will instead take control and kill it's host, and can leave a wasteland behind. The 2nd species of fungus will replace grass with mycelium, kill plants, and turn the animals into short-lived fungus-infected animals. Entire biomes or bases can be turned into a Mushroom world. Various other fungus benefits off this destruction of both species The Speedy Carnivore: This carnivore is unlike others. It is unknown if it is closer to mammals or reptiles, Synapsids don't cut it. It is somewhat slouched forward with longer back legs. It can run extremely fast and somewhat climb. It can stand up like a meerkat. This animal is prone to Fungus and Parasite infection, and is a common example of it. It has a rounded head Giant Vulture of the Skies: This is more related to Turkey Vultures and Condors. This massive oversized bird is more Scavenger and somewhat herbivore. Given enough time, this bird resorts to a herbivore diet. This will eat Zombies and Skeletons Category:Wave 2 Fauna Category:Fauna